Can You Hear Me?
by speakingwithepigrams
Summary: Katie can't seem to fall asleep and has been drawing exceptionally weird pictures, will Zig figure out why she's drawing these things and figure out what she's hiding?"


AN: This started off as like small one liners and such and soon got into paragraphs. It is from of my Facebook roleplay and my lovely co-writer of this story is Fiona (im-wonderstruck-x). Enjoy. xx Megan.

Katie didn't feel like putting any clothes on over her underwear and bra so she just threw on an over-sized hoodie and picked up Jasey, heading to where Zig was, she was tired and forgot to put on shoes, but didn't care, she walked up to the front door and knocked.

Zig was hanging out with his skating buddies, and when he heard the knock on the door he was quick to go and answer it. "Hey," he smiled at them. Zig's friend who had stolen his phone before came up behind him and was all like "We kept him away from the prostitutes. Not so much the weed."

Katie had decided just to bring her drawings with her, she had Jasey in one arm and the notebook in the other, she had woken up and just started drawing, a normal routine lately, looking at Zig's friend she glared. "You better be fucking joking because if you're not, I'm kicking his and all of yours asses." She said.

"Of course he's joking," Zig said, glaring at his friend to get him to stop talking. He turned back and smiled at Katie and Jasey. "So where do you wanna go?"

"Good." She said, "It doesn't matter" she shrugged, handing him the notebook. and starting to walk with him

Zig took the notebook and decided that he shouldn't start looking through it since they were walking and he didn't want to walk into a pole or anything. "We could go to the park."

Katie looked down at her clothes, she wasn't exactly dressed but she did have at least some clothes on, she shrugged, "Sure, why not." She smiled a little, Katie was a littler nervous to sow Zig the drawings, even more, she was tired.

Zig smiled and looked down at her. "I like your outfit," he smiled at her. " Shouldn't Jasey be at home though?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Of course you do and no, I can't leave her alone, now can I?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zig smiled at her. "Oh, right."

"Meaning, I'm half naked and I know you want something." She smiled a little, "Yep." ~~they get to the park

"I was just simply saying that you look very nice when you're half naked." Zig sat down on the grass, leaning against a light post and starting to look through her notebook.

Katie sat down next to him and played with Jasey who was awake by now.

Zig looked at the drawings carefully, analyzing every detail. "Wow."

Katie looked over at him. "Wow good..or..?" She asked, a bit nervous but quickly went back to paying attention Jasey and trying to stay awake.

Zig looked up at her. "You're really good. These pictures are…wow."

Katie nodded. "Thanks." she mumbled.

"I need to ask you something though," Zig looked in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Katie feared that question, the 'I need to as you something, or Can I ask you something?' but she shook it off and smiled. "'Course I am."

"Can I have an actual answer? Like what is going through your mind?"

"I just gave you one?" She meant it to be statement but it came out as a question

Zig kept his eyes on her. "Katie, when I draw stuff like this, I'm not alright. Now could you tell me how you're really feeling?"

Katie looked up at him. "Why are you acting like a therapist?" She asked rather annoyed, weather it was from sleep deprivation or that fact that didn't exactly enjoy questions on how she was feeling.

"I care about you, Katie. Aren't I allowed to ask you if you're alright?" Zig looked back at her.

"I know you do, and you are, but I answered you, I'm good." She replied.

"Okay then," Zig said and looked down at the grass.

"What you do today..?

"Hung out with the guys."

"I know that..what did you guys do?"

"Skated, watched movies, stuff like that."

"Stuff? Why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?" She asked, true she was hiding as well, but ever since she got back from treatment, the two seemed to be distant from each other, Zig was normally always out with his friends and Katie was at home with Jasey, making the couple distant and Katie a tad upset, she didn't know why she wasn't sleeping but the reasons as to why she wasn't could probably be serious, Katie disregarded them, simply believing that because of her busy schedule was the reason why her sleep schedule was thrown off.

"You're hiding things from me," Zig pointed out, annoyed that she would think that, even though he was hiding things. Things hadn't been the same between them lately, and he didn't really know what was going on.

"I'm not hiding anything," she started off, a lie of course, she had been lying a lot to him lately. "I just don't see how you think I'm not alright based on a bunch of drawings I did at three o'clock in the fucking morning, it seems rather unjust to judge me because some stupid drawing, don't you think?" She asked, though the words came out rather harsh, she felt it true, and she was annoyed, and lately everything had been setting her off, even the littlest things could change her mood in a nano second.

"Wow, umm, okay? No need to get so annoyed." Zig handed her back her sketchbook. "Sorry for being so unjust." After spending the day having fun, Zig was finding this frustrating, secretly wishing that he had just stayed with the guys.

Katie sighed, finding a lot of tension in the air now, though she knew she need to apologize for little fit, she didn't Katie found it rather difficult to calm herself down after something set her off, she kept quiet for awhile thinking it would've been better just to stay home, true she didn't have her eating disorder anymore, she felt that the couple would actually being having fun right now if she still did have it, she didn't like how tense things seemed to get now, their relationship wasn't like this before and soon Katie began thinking that the two of them would soon start fighting more and end things completely, which scared her, because she couldn't lose him, she needed him, but things weren't the same anymore, and surely enough Katie got lost in her thoughts, ignoring any sign of Zig trying to get her attention.

There was a lot of things Zig didn't tell Katie, and they both knew that. As they became more distant, he had decided against opening up to her, figuring it would just make things more complicated and he would regret it. He was sick of their fighting, and was hoping that things would get better between them. 'Maybe if she did take the weed she wouldn't be a bitch' the thought crossed his mind and he started laughing.

Katie was quiet, and so was Jasey, who had actually fallen back asleep in her arms, though Katie was holding her rather protectively, she didn't notice anything she was doing outside of her mind, where her thoughts turned to Alex, she had met up with him not to long ago and he now knew Jasey was his, which had angered him that Katie didn't tell him and she knew he'd get Jasey one way or another, soon her thoughts turned away from Alex and to as why she wasn't sleeping, soon thinking that maybe because she didn't want Jasey hurt, so her subconscious mind would wake her up anytime she started falling asleep, because wanted to protect her daughter, though that might have been one of the reasons, it didn't explain how or why her and Zig were fighting and lying to each other.

Zig looked at Katie, wondering why she had gone all quiet. He watched her, trying to guess what she was thinking about by her facial expressions. "Katie…?" he said carefully, even though he wasn't sure what he would even say to her once he had gotten her attention.

Katie wasn't aware of anybody or anything outside of her thoughts, so she didn't hear Zig, she let her thoughts control her for now, playing over situations on what Alex could do, scaring her, making her reflexes hold Jasey even closer to her body, she didn't know Zig was trying to get attention, as the thoughts as to Alex and Jasey kept coming, with different scenarios, each of them ending badly.

Zig watched her hold Jasey closer, and he frowned in confusion. Gently, he took hold of Katie's wrists and pulled them so that she wasn't holding Jasey so tightly. "Katie.." he said her name again gently, hoping to get some kind of response from her.

When Katie felt Zig's hands pull at her wrists, she focused on him, aware now, but upset, she held Jasey as close as she could without hurting her, she looked away from Zig, not wanting to explain that she had met up with Alex, because she knew he would get angry, let alone tell Zig that Alex knew about Jasey and that she was his kid, she kept it to herself, but she knew Zig would know something was up, he always knew with her.

Zig gently touched her face and turned it, forcing her to look at him. He could tell that something was wrong, and he was determined to find out what. He looked at her and spoke softly, "Could you please tell me what's wrong? You're not normally like this, so don't say there isn't. Please, Katie."

Katie's lip quivered, she didn't know how to tell him, her gaze glanced downwards for a few minutes before she finally spoke. "I saw Alex a couple of days ago." She started quietly, "He took my phone when I went to the washroom, and he read my texts, he knows." she finished, though she was extremely quiet when she spoke, you could hear the fear in her voice.


End file.
